1. Field
The following description relates to a method of authenticating and verifying data packet transmission, and apparatuses for performing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a data transmission environment, erasure coding applied to transmit data without loss. The erasure coding may include encoding and decoding.
Encoded data packets may be generated by encoding original data packets. In this case, a number of the encoded data packets may be greater than a number of the original data packets. To restore the original data packets through the decoding, a greater or equal number of packets received from among the encoded data packets than the number of the original data packets may be required. However, when at least one modulated packet is included in the received packets, the original data packets may not be restored through the decoding.